Reloadable and recent one-time-use cameras for the new "Advanced Photo System" give you not just one print format, but a choice of three. For the classic proportions of a 35 mm print, the photographer chooses the "C" format. For a wider view, the full-frame "H" format is chosen. And for an even wider look, the "P" format is chosen to provide a sweeping panoramic print. The camera records the choice of print format magnetically and/or optically on the filmstrip for each exposure. The photofinisher's equipment then reads this data, and automatically prints each print in the selected "C", "H" or "P" format. A "C" format print is typically 4.times.6 inches. An "H" format print is typically 4.times.7 inches. And a "P" format print is typically 4.times.10 inches or 4.times.11.5 inches.
No matter which format is selected in the camera, "C", "H" or "P", the exposed image areas on the filmstrip are always in the "H" format. This allows re-prints to be made in any of the three formats rather than just in the selected format.
In order for the photographer to know how much of the subject being photographed will be included in the "C", "H" or "P" format print, the viewfinder in the camera includes a variable state masking device, such as a mechanical masking blade or an electronic masking liquid crystal display, for framing the subject according to the particular format that is selected. A manually operated format selector is provided to change the state of the masking device to the view the desired format in the viewfinder. This is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,997 issued Nov. 27, 1990.
In inexpensive reloadable cameras and one-time-use cameras, implicity of the variable state masking device and the manually operated format elector is an ever-present goal.